Wild Love
by ParodyMistress
Summary: You honestly think that people can sail around the world, free of laws and judgment, and not screw each other every chance they get? Come on. {OCxHarem}
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm saying this now, I'm not the biggest fan of One Piece but I like RENEGADE1357-senpai's "Renegade Pirates" story. I debated about making a parody of it and I decided to give it a shot. Oh yeah, for those of you not familiar with that specific story, there's a "Malik" in that one too. Don't ask. Let's get started!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bartender - Chelsey**

On a small island there was a bar. The bar was run by a beautiful blonde woman. She was average height, had D cup breasts and a squeezable, squishy bottom. This woman's name is Chelsey.

"Hey!"

"Come on!"

"Hurry up!"

Chelsey ran around the bar serving the men that filled it. Whenever she turned her back she got groped by a random person. The men were pirates who had a reputation of killing over the littlest things so Chelsey feared for her life. The girl tried her best to stay calm but when someone gave her chest a tight squeeze, her reflexes caused her to deliver and wicked slap across the pervert's face. The man shot up and grabbed Chelsey.

"You're gonna pay for that one, bitch!" The grunt threatened.

Chelsey knew he'd have that reaction but she got sick of going through that. There was only one man she let touch her in such a way. "Go ahead."

The pirate took out a knife and was about to stab the bartender. "You asked for it." He grinned.

"Excuse me." A woman with two swords said from across the bar.

The woman was about Chelsey's height with black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had DD breasts and a perfect ass that you just wanted to bury your face in. She goes by the name Abigail. As Abigail made her way over, her swaying hips hypnotically drew all eyes to her, giving Chelsey a chance to get away.

"You wanna play?" The man drooled.

"Huh? You want little old me?" Abigail blushed. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." Abigail purposely showed a little cleavage.

The man was about to dive right in and completely dominate Abigail but she quickly drew one of her swords and cut him down.

"Ahh!" The man screamed as he fell back.

Abigail licked the man's blood off her cheek. "No foreplay? You can't do that to girl, it's just mean."

"Get her!" Zane, the captain of the crew, yelled.

"Sorry, boys, I'm not a bukkake fan." Abigail smirked. The woman expertly fought off all of her attackers. Without missing a beat, she took out the whole crew, including the captain. "What a bunch of assholes." Abigail groaned.

Chelsey ran over. "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it. I hate guys like these. You okay, sweetheart?" Abigail asked.

"I'm fine." Chelsey smiled.

"Good." Abigail looked the girl over and grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

"Where?" Chelsey asked.

"You'll see." Abigail smirked. She led them out of the bar and into the nearby woods. "Alright, this'll do."

Chelsey grew concerned "For what?"

Abigail pushed Chelsey against a tree and forced their lips together. Chelsey gasped and tried to pushed her away. Abigail reached around and played with the blonde's ass with passion. Chelsey moaned at the sensation.

Abigail flicked her tongue on Chelsey's neck. "How does that feel?" Abigail asked.

"G-Good..." Chelsey moaned.

"Only a woman knows what a woman likes." Abigail whispered. She kneeled down and took a small whiff between Chelsey's legs. She smiled at the pleasant aroma that resembled flowers. "Beautiful and clean. Perfect." She slowly pulled down Chelsey's pants and looked at her white and pink dotted panties. "How cute."

"Don't look!" Chelsey covered herself in embarrassment.

"Now how do you expect me to please you if you do that?" Abigail smirked.

Chelsey slowly moved her hands away. Abigail pulled Chelsey's panties down and licked her pussy. Chelsey whimpered as her pussy was probed by Abigail's tongue and gave into the pleasure. Chelsey moaned and bit her bottom lip.

Abigail came up and got close. "Spread your legs." Abigail whispered.

Chelsey separated her legs and gave her lover full access. Abigail bit Chelsey's neck and fingered her. It didn't take long for Abigail's hands to speed up.

Abigail suddenly stopped. "What the..." Abigail felt something blocking her fingers from going too much deeper. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Chelsey nodded.

Abigail smiled slightly. "Can I..."

"No!" Chesley panicked. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I already promised it to someone."

"Understood. I'll respect that, but I'll keep at this if that's alright." Abigail said.

"Yes, please." Chelsey nodded. "Just don't break it, okay?"

"Got it." Abigail went back to fingering her lover with great speed but was careful to not tear away her innocence. "This guy. He's lucky enough to get someone like you? I'm jealous."

"He's amazing. And really nice. You two would get along great." Chelsey panted.

"Oh?" Abigail hummed. "If he's really all that then maybe at some point the three of us could..." She stopped when Chelsey whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna cum!" Chelsey squealed.

"No endurance. Shame on you." Abigail smirked. "It's okay, just let go."

Chelsey clenched the tree she was leaning on and came on Abigail's hand. Juices sprayed out of her pussy as she was pushed over her limit. "Oh my god..." Chelsey panted slowly falling to ground.

"You're an innocent one, aren't you?" Abigail grinned licking the juices off her hand. She looked at her lover and noticed she was starting to fall asleep. "Hold on a sec, princess." Abigail fixed Chelsey's clothes. "That's better."

"Miss, I don't think I got your name." Chelsey mumbled.

"It's Abigail. What's yours, sweetness?" Abigail asked.

"Chelsey." Chelsey said drifting off to sleep.

Abigail kissed Chelsey on her forehead. "I hope we can have fun again soon, Chelsey. See ya."

A little while later, Chelsey was woken up by someone.

"Chelsey. Chelsey!" a man's voice said.

Chelsey woke up and looked at the man. "Malik." Chelsey smiled

Malik was a kind, tall, dark skinned man. He was the one Chelsey promised her first time to. They've been friends and lovers for a long time.

"I went by the bar but you weren't there. What are you doing all the way out here? And why are you sleeping in the middle of the woods?" Malik asked.

"It's a long story." Chelsey responded.

Malik looked between Chelsey's legs and noticed she was wet. "Were you touching yourself?"

"Huh?" Chelsey looked at what Malik meant and closed her legs. Chelsey's face became bright red. "Don't look! Idiot!"

"What? You were the one who masterbating." Malik shrugged.

Chelsey pouted. She remembered how good she felt a while ago and grew horny again. "Malik..." Chelsey whimpered.

"What?" Malik asked.

Chelsey desperately tugged at Malik's clothes. "I want it."

"Alright." Malik nodded. He helped her up and kissed her.

Chelsey kissed him back and fiddled with his shorts. She stipped down and stood in front of the man completely naked. Chesley dropped to her knees and pulled down Malik's shorts and boxers. Without hesitation, she practically inhaled Malik's large cock. All the times she gave Malik a blowjob her throat was pretty stretched by now. Chelsey sent Malik's manhood up and down her throat and almost choked.

"Easy. What's with you today?" Malik wondered.

"Me? What about you?" Chelsey smiked. "You're usally so much more... wild."

"I'm just kinda worried. Turned on, but worried." Malik shrugged.

"Don't be worried. I want you to go all out, okay?" Chelsey said.

Malik grinned. His vicious sharp teeth could be seen. He grabbed Chelsey's head and began throat fucking her. Chelsey moaned and gagged on Malik's dick. Chelsey had no problem being the submissive one in their relationship. Malik was an aggressive lover but he always knew when to stop. Malik felt like they should get to the main event and picked Chelsey off the ground. Chelsey wrapped her arms around Malik's neck. He lifted one of her legs and rubbed against her ass. Throughout their whole relationship they only preformed oral and anal sex. The reason for this was because Chelsey wanted to be absolutely sure who she gave her innocence to.

"Malik, no." Chelsey said positioning Malik's dick at her pussy.

"Are you sure?" Malik asked.

"I want you to." Chelsey whispered.

Malik nodded and slowly pushed into Chelsey's womanhood. She tensed up and bit the base of Malik's neck. In one good push he tore straight through Chelsey's wall. She screamed for a short moment but the pain passed soon after.

Malik got worried. "Chelsey?"

"I'm okay. Please, don't stop." Chelsey smiled.

"Right!" Malik grinned. Even if it was her first time, Malik didn't take it slow at all. He rammed his dick into Chelsey with great force.

"Ahh!" Chelsey moaned loudly at the sensation. She expected the man to go as hard as he did but one couldn't really be ready for that. "Malik!" With as hard as Malik was fucking her she couldn't stand any longer. She wrapped her legs around her lover's waist.

"You're so tight and wet!" Malik groaned. His dick started to penetrate Chelsey's womb.

"Fuck!" Chelsey whimpered. She looked Malik in the eye and kissed him.

Malik moaned as they kissed and swirled their tongues around each other. The speed of his thrusts accelerated. Chelsey panted with each smack. They were both drawing closer to their climax.

"Malik, I'm gonna cum." Chelsey said.

"Me too." Malik responded going faster and deeper in her womb.

"I... I want it inside." Chelsey whispered.

"Okay." Malik nodded. He pumped into her without letting up for a single second. Malik felt himself about to blow. "Here it comes. Don't spill a drop."

"I won't." Chelsey moaned.

Malik pushed in as far as he could and came right in Chelsey's womb. She gasped and moaned as she was filled.

"Ah... Ah..." Chelsey panted and bit Malik's neck to muffle her load sounds of pleasure. She was exhausted from her time with both Abigail and Malik so she started to fall down.

"Whoa!" Malik quickly caught her. He placed her on the ground. "Chelsey, you alright?"

"Yes." She smiled and looked down as Malik's seed leaked out of her pussy. "I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't spill any of it."

"It's okay." Malik grinned.

"Could you hand me my clothes?" Chelsey asked. "I can't feel my legs all that well."

Malik laughed and started to redress both of them. "What got into you? Touching yourself in the woods, suddenly wanting your virginity taken."

Chelsey blushed. "Idiot! I wouldn't come to the woods if I wanted to do that!"

"But you did." Malik smirked.

"No I didn't! The one who brought me here did!" Chelsey said accidentally.

"What?" Malik asked stunned. "Someone else touched you?!" Malik growled.

"It's okay. She was really nice and she saved me." Chelsey explained.

"It was a girl?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Chelsey nodded.

"Doesn't matter. I'm kicking her ass!" Malik yelled. "No one else touches you!"

Chelsey smiled. It was nice to see how jealous Malik got. She took it as sign that he really cared for her. When Chelsey came back to reality, Malik was running off.

"Malik, wait!" Chelsey cried. "Don't fight her!"

* * *

 _ **Those of you who read the story knows what comes next. Those of you who didn't are gonna have to be patient. I hope you like this story and that you stick around for more. Peace out, bitches!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Blades - Abigail**_

Malik and Abigail were in the middle of their fight. Chelsey was doing the best she could to break them up.

"Stop this!" Chelsey yelled.

"Don't ever touch Chelsey! She's mine!" Malik snarled.

"You need to learn to share." Abigail glared.

The fight continued and the two would've undoubtedly killed each other but with Chelsey's help they realized they were old friends from a couple years back.

"You look so different, I didn't even recognize you." Abigail smirked.

"Yeah, I kinda got that when you were swinging a sword at my head." Malik grumbled.

"What's with the attitude?" Abigail growled.

"Don't think 'cause we know each other I'm gonna forgive you!" Malik said.

"Come on, don't be like that." Abigail sighed. She turned to Chelsey and got an idea. "Oh! Chelsey, I'm borrowing this!" Abigail grinned and pulled Malik to the side.

"Abigail, you can't!" Chelsey blushed. She knew what the swordswoman was up to.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. It's either this or he'll stay mad at me." Abigail winked. "You can help if you want."

Chelsey would rather be there then let Abigail go on unsupervised in fear of losing Malik to her. Abigail lead them to a river. The girls stripped down and went into the water. Malik, being a Devil Fruit user, was content with just his feet in the water. Malik watched the girls as the water made their bodies glisten. The man was tired from getting into a fight right after have sex so he started to doze off.

"Abigail, how are you so comfortable with Malik seeing you like this?" Chelsey asked.

"It's no big deal. Nothing he hasn't seen before." Abigail answered.

"Wait. You two...slept together?" Chelsey gasped.

"Only a couple times. He was my first and I was his." Abigail said wringing out her hair.

Chelsey looked down. "He never told me."

"Don't get the wrong idea. Poor thing didn't even know what sex was 'til I came along and even I barely knew." Abigail spoke up. "Why I chose him, I have no idea."

"Well, since it's you I guess I can't feel bad." Chelsey smiled.

"I still feel like you feel weird so how about I show you some of Malik's weak spots, okay?" Abigail whispered and grinned.

Chelsey blushed and nodded. Abigail made her way over to Malik who was fast asleep and softly ran her finger down Malik's chest. A bulge appeared in Malik's shorts.

"See?" Abigail smirked.

"I never expected to see Malik to react to something so...gentle." Chelsey said surprised.

Abigail pulled down Malik's shorts and looked at his manhood. "Hm. After all this time, I thought he'd be bigger."

"That's not even half as big as his normal size." Chelsey giggled.

Abigail smiled. "Really?" She kissed the tip. "I'll be the judge of that." Abigail took Malik into her mouth and bobbed her head. She slurped and coated the meatrod with her saliva. "It's been too long." Abigail moaned.

Malik woke up and saw what was going on. He was about to speak but Chesley crawled up and licked his neck. He moaned and and submitted knowing he didn't have the strength to stop them anyway. Malik's dick grew in Abigail's mouth so she was forced to take him out and jacked him off with both hands.

"Chelsey was right, you're a lot bigger than I remember." Abigail smiled. She stood up and lined up her pussy to Malik's cock. "It has been a couple years... Hopefully it still fits." Abigail slowly lowered herself and swallowed Malik's entire dick. "Ahh~!" She moaned.

"How are you so tight? Like you haven't had sex in a long time." Malik noticed.

"No one's even come close since the time I saw you. You're the only one I ever want inside me." Abigail said honestly.

"The only one..." Malik said under his breath. He flipped them over and put everything he had into his thrusts.

"Ah!" Abigail gasped.

Chelsey grinned and sat on her Abigail's face. The swordswoman held her down and plunged her tongue deep inside her friend's snatch. Abigail gasped when a small trail of semen leaked out of Chelsey's pussy.

"The hell? Where did... Oh." Abigail grinned. "I see how it is, I can't have your cherry but he can, huh?"

"I told you I promised it to someone." Chelsey said.

"Whatever." Abigail shrugged and went back to eating Chelsey out as Malik dominated her body.

Malik sped up his thrusts and went deeper inside Abigail. He gripped her tits and great force and teased her nipples. Chelsey gyrated her hips to increase the pleasure and bit her lip to hold back the moans that were trying escape. She saw how Malik was fucking her and bent down to lick both Abigail's pussy and Malik dick. Abigail gripped and spread Chelsey's ass apart to get a good look at her asshole. Malik was drawing closer to his climax and Chelsey could tell so she made sure she could have some of her lover's semen. Abigail yelped when Chelsey nibbled on her clit.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Abigail warned.

"Me too." Malik grunted and fucked her harder.

Abigail wrapped her legs around Malik's waist to make sure she got every drop of his seed. Malik growled and pumped Abigail full of cum. Abigail was pushed over the edge and clenched down Malik's dick when she came. Malik pulled out and Chelsey drank his semen as it leaked out. Malik wasn't yet satisfied so he turned Chelsey around so the girls were face to face. Instead of penetrating one of their womanhoods, he stuck his dick right in the middle of the pussy sandwich.

"Ah!" Chelsey and Abigail gasped at the new feeling.

Despite not having a dick on the inside of them, both girls were moaning loudly. Their clits were being bumped and rubbed by Malik's dick with great speed. Abigail pulled Chelsey into a powerful kiss where they licked each other's tongues. Malik noticed how wet Abigail and Chelsey were and was able to use their juices as lubricant.

"I'm gonna cum again." Malik panted.

The girls couldn't respond because Abigail wouldn't let their lips separate. Malik blasted cum in between the females. He surprisingly released more this time than he did any other time. The girls caught their breath and Chelsey rolled off to the side. Both of the girls' stomachs were covered in cum.

Malik fell back. "Okay, I'm done for today." Malik sighed and fell asleep.

"Some things never change." Abigail smirked and panted. She wiped some of the cum off her stomach and stuck it in her mouth. "Mmmm. Ya know, Malik's the only one I've ever been with. I've always heard semen was supposed to taste salty..."

"But Malik's tastes kinda sweet." Chelsey smiled.

They redressed themelves and Malik and cuddled up next to him for a quick nap. After they woke up, they went back to town and beat the crap out of Zane's crew again. After Malik's pet german shepard, Shem Shu, showed up with his beloved goggles, Malik explained that he's planning to go out to sea immediately with his dog. Abigail said she was going with him. They invited Chelsey along but she turned it down. Malik forced Zane's crew to stay in the island and protect Chelsey with their lives. By no one's surprised, he added that if anyone lays a single finger on her, sexually or otherwise, he'd race back and slaughter every last one of them.

"Don't go and start sleeping around, okay?" Abgail smirked.

"Never." Chelsey said.

"That's my girl." The girls hugged and when Abigail saw the men staring she gave Chelsey's ass and firm squeeze and put up her middle finger. "Hands off, assholes." Abigail whispered with a glare.

Abigail's comment made the men shake in fear. "Yes ma'am!"

"You sure you don't wanna come? It's no problem." Malik told Chelsey.

"I'm sure, don't worry." Chelsey smiled. She looked around and leaned in. "Just promise next time we see each other, you'll fuck me all night long, okay? Just you and me." She winked.

"Like I wouldn't." Malik smirked.

"I'll wait for you." Chelsey promised.

The newly formed crew got a small boat and set sail. They waved goodbye to Chelsey with the promise to meet again connecting them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In the origanal story, Abigail got poisoned and Malik met his long lost cousin and auntie. I had a plan to have Malik get it on with his aunt but I decided to cut it out because reasons. I'm just gonna skip ahead a few chapters to where my personal favorite character joined the crew. I came up with the perfect chapter for her the second she was introduced. I'm also skipping the part when Malik met Cleo because if you start fooling around when your friend's are in trouble you're a dick. Maybe we'll see her again and try then.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Masochist - Chloe**

It's been a productive few days. Malik's crew saved a village that was under the control of a dickhead, Malik beat the shit out of said dickhead and they were given a ship of their very own. During all of that the crew got two new members, the emotionless ninja maid, Chloe and the smart alleck superhuman shipwright, Tyson. It's been quiet for a couple days. All everyone's been doing was getting the ship to their own likings, nothing all that exciting. Malik just got done moving some crates and he had built up an appetite. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Chloe cleaning up. Chloe was slender girl with short brown hair that was wearing a tight maid's outfit.

"Chloe, food!" Malik smiled.

"Yes, Master." Chloe bowed. She went over to the oven to begin fixing her captain a meal.

Malik sighed. "I told you that you didn't have to call me that. My name's just fine."

"I cannot. You are my master so I must address you that way." Chole explained.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Malik mumbled.

After Malik ate he was dragged out of the kitchen by Abigail to get back to work. Chloe watched as Malik clearly didn't want to work and decided to come up a plan. That night, Malik woke up and groggily made his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. When he passed the bathroom, a hand reached through it and pulled him in, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Ah!" Malik winced when he hit the floor. "The hell?!" Malik was about to attack but stopped when he saw who it was. "Chloe?"

Chloe stood in front of Malik and was only wearing a towel. "Forgive me, Master."

"It's Malik. And what are doing up so late?" Malik asked.

"I forgot to wash up before bed." Chloe explained.

"And why does that have to stop me from getting something to eat?" Malik complained.

"I need someone to wash my back." Chloe said.

"Fine." Malik sighed. He quickly caught a towel that Chloe threw. "What's this for?"

"Your clothes with get wet, remove them." Chloe demanded. She turned around to give him some privacy.

Malik was only wearing a T-shirt and gym shorts but he stripped down and wrapped the towel around his waist. Chloe put two small stools next to the bathtub and sat on the front one. Malik sat behind her and got a washcolth wet and soapy. Chloe dropped her towel but from the angle Malik was sitting at, Malik couldn't even see her chest. But he was turned on by her figure. She was so skinny, her skin, incredibly smooth, and her ass looked so squishy. Malik rubbed Chole's back and shoulders with the cloth. Malik felt like he and Chloe hadn't gotten to know each other long enough for them to have a relationship so he decided not to try anything. Malik continued the wash but made sure not to go too low.

"You're not getting it all." Chloe whispered.

Malik shrugged. "I just thought..."

"It's okay. Please." Chloe said scooting her stool back a little.

"If you say so." Malik said. He was about to go through with it but Chloe took the cloth from him. "Hey!"

"You don't need this." Chloe said throwing the rag to the side. "Your hands will be just fine." She stood up straight, her plump ass right in front of Malik's face.

"Uhh..." Malik paused and looked at his hands. He wanted to warn Chloe about his sharp claws but just figured if he just just really careful he wouldn't hurt her. "Alright." He soaped up his hands and started to slowly rub Chloe's heavenly butt but quickly pulled away when he accidently scratched her with his claw. "I'm sorry!"

Chloe jumped at the scratch but surprisingly moaned right right after. "Ah~."

Malik was shocked by the sound. "Chloe?"

"Again." Chloe whispered.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Your nails are so sharp. Scratch me again! Please!" Chloe begged.

Malik shrugged and slowly slid his claw along her butt and thigh causing her to moan once more. Malik noticed a stream of Chloe's juices slowly make it's way down her inner thigh. "What the hell?" Malik mumbled.

"More, more!" Chloe pleaded bending over.

Malik stood up. "Okay, alright, hold up! What's the matter with you? Why do you want me to keep hurting you?"

"Forgive me, Master." Chloe frowned and turned around to face Malik.

Malik still felt like they weren't close enough to see each other completely naked so he kicked up Chloe's towel and held it up to keep the last couple barriers of privacy standing. Chloe wrapped the towel around herself.

"Explanation, now." Malik demanded.

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I just love pain. It just makes me feel so alive!" Chloe explained. "It's like a jolt. A pulse of pure pleasure! Don't you know what that's like?"

"I can take pain but I've never gotten any pleasure from it." Malik said.

"I see." Chloe softly pressed her body against her captain's. She slowly rubbed her chest against his. "Ha... Ha... Ha..." Chloe panted quietly as she started to get turned on.

"Chloe..." Malik mumbled.

"May I wash you?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Malik nodded. "But that's it."

Malik sat back down, this time with Chloe behind him. Chloe ran her soapy hands Malik's back and shoulders. She then reached around and started with his chest. When Chloe's hands started heading downward, Malik grabbed them.

"Not that." Malik said sternly.

Chloe breathed softly in Malik's ear. "Please? I need you." Chloe whispered.

Malik said nothing as he made eye contact with the maid. Chloe had Malik lie on the floor where she stood over him. Chloe slowly removed her towel. She had D cup breasts and her pussy was already soaked. Chloe rubbed soap all over her chest and kneeled down. Chloe began giving Malik a body wash with her tits. Malik was trying to resist giving in to the pleasure but Chloe wasn't making it easy. When Chloe saw Malik was still wearing his towel, she immediately took it off. Malik was so focused on Chloe, he didn't realize how hard he had became. This was the first real penis Chloe had ever seen. Many men have tried to get with her before but Chloe just ended up beating the shit out of them in the end.

"You're so big, Master." Chloe whispered. She wrapped her jugs around Malik's dick and moved up and down very slowly. Quiet moans escaped from Chloe's mouth as she gave Malik his boobjob.

"...Faster." Malik grunted. He had given in to the lust.

"Understood." Chloe obeyed and sped up her movement. Without any warning, or stopping her chest, she started sucking the tip of Malik's dick with everything she had.

Malik moaned and somehow got even bigger than he already was. "Chloe, that feels unreal."

"Will you cum for me, Master? Have I earned the right to taste your cum?" Chloe asked.

"Not like I have a choice..." Malik groaned.

Chloe really had to work for it but she was finally getting Malik to his limit. Malik gave the maid a warning about the incoming blast but that didn't change anything. Chloe continued the job for her master. Malik came straight in Chloe's mouth. She tried to swallow it all but it was too much causing her to cough up some of it on her chest.

"It's... sweet?" Chloe whispered to herself.

Malik's dick was still oozing jizz so Chloe licked it up as it came out. Malik came down from his high and was about to wrap himself back up but Chloe sat on his lap to stop him.

"Chloe, still?" Malik sighed.

"More." Chloe mumbled and pushed Malik back down. "Much more." Chloe just sat there and licked Malik's semen off of her tits. "My sister told me that cum was somewhat bitter. But it isn't. Was she wrong? Did she lie to me?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think so. Abby and my friend Chelsey say the same thing. Maybe I'm special." Malik shrugged.

"You are special, Master." Chloe smiled. She hovered over Malik's dick, only his tip making contact with her pussylips. Chloe took a breath and lowered herself on his manhood. "Ah~!" Chloe moaned as she ate Malik's whole dick.

Malik noticed something. "You're not a virgin?" Malik wondered.

"I am. I tore through my own hymen last year. That's when I found out how good the pain feels. I've never had sex before." Chloe said.

"I see." Malik nodded.

"Let's begin." Chloe started hopping up and down, Malik's dick reshaping her insides. "Master!" Chloe whimpered. She squeezed her breasts with great force for the painful pleasure she craved. "Yes!"

"You're so tight! You really are a virgin." Malik groaned. There was an urge welling inside of the captain. His primal instincts were starting to take over. "Oh God...!" Malik growled.

"Master?" Chloe worried seeing how much Malik was trying to hold something back.

Chloe's masochist personality was bringing something out of Malik. Something that might just be too much for even Chloe so Malik tried his best to keep it chained down. Chloe had no idea that this hidden side of Malik existed. That this other other half was the one who gave West, the marine who nearly beat Malik to death, a beatdown to remember. Chloe saw Malik was beginning to ignore her so she slammed her lower body on him even harder.

"Chloe, what are you... Ah!" Malik winced and moaned. "That's too rough."

"But you love it, Master. Your dick, it's even harder. I can feel it, it's so hot I could melt!" Chloe moaned. Her bounces somehow got even rougher.

"I gotta stop. I... I can't..." Malik panted. Chloe was knocking the moans right of of him. He was helpless to fight back. The only thing Malik could do was take it and try to keep his other half inside. "Fuck!"

Chloe twisted her nipples as far as she could to get her to her breaking point. "Master!"

Chloe got in a few more good slams on Malik's dick. Malik was pushed beyond his limit and exploded. His semen flooded Chloe's pussy in a matter of seconds, the juices leaking out of her still plugged hole.

Chloe fell out on top of Malik. "Master... that was amazing." Chloe saw that Malik stopped moving. "Master?"

Chloe was about to go for help but Malik grabbed her before she could even get off his cock. Malik slowly sat up but he was looking down.

"Master, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"You did this... You have to take responsibility." Malik mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Chloe wondered.

Malik tackled Chloe so he was on top of her and held her hands down. "Take responsibility..." Malik growled.

"Master, you have to explain what you... Ah!" Chloe gasped when she felt Malik's dick got harder than it was just a minute ago. "What?"

Malik looked Chloe in the eyes and she saw that he had the glare of a predator. Malik pulled his dick out to the tip just to slam it back in with the force of a cannon. Chloe couldn't even make a sound. Malik fucked Chloe with unbelievable power. Her body shook like she was in the middle of an earthquake. Even if she was barely making a sound, Chloe was clearly smiling and drooling.

Chloe was able to get out a single word in between thrusts. "More!" She begged.

Malik bent down and bit Chloe's nipple with his sharp teeth. Chloe squeaked and grinded her teeth at the sharp pain. Malik squeezed both of her tits together so they could share his razor sharp teeth. Chloe's tongue escaped from her mouth as she moaned and drooled. Malik turned Chloe over and plowed her from behind. Chloe tried to hold herself up but it was hopeless. Despite them only being a few minutes into their fuck fest, Chloe's arms gave out so she just put her head down and held her ass higher. She smiled and begged for more pain. Malik reached around and gripped both of Chloe's chest globes with a death grip.

"Ah~!" Chloe came hard and tightened around Malik's dick. "M...Master!"

"That's right... I'm your Master." Malik grinned. He pulled out of Chloe and rubbed against her last virgin hole. "I'll make sure you never forget." Malik rammed his manhood in Chloe's ass.

"YES!" Chloe shouted at the new source of pleasure. "Fuck me! Fuck me with your wild dick! Mold my body to your liking, Master!"

"Like YOU have a choice." Malik growled in Chloe's ear.

Malik slammed his body in his lover's, grunting with every thrust. Chloe submitted her body and soul to her captain. Malik pulled her hair so her head was back in the air.

"Hurt me more!" Chloe pleaded.

Malik groped Chloe's ass, his claws digging into her flesh. Chloe came twice as hard as last time. Malik's dick heated up, alarting Chloe that she was about to receive her reward. Malik put everything he had into his last few pumps. One the last one he pushed as far as he could in Chloe's ass and filled her with his warm seed. Malik didn't stop cumming for a short while where Chloe was damn near brain dead. Whatever Malik was going through he came down from it. Malik calmed down and noticed the position he was in.

"Holy shit!" Malik gasped. He took himself out of Chloe and fell back. "Chloe, I'm so sorry! I knew how I could get and I can't control it... I'm sorry." Malik cried out. He loved having sex but hated doing it if it meant hurting his partners.

Chloe just barely came back to reality and crawled over to Malik. "Master. Please don't be upset. That was perfect." Chloe ended her gratitude with a kiss.

Malik was still upset but Chloe did her best to make him feel better. Malik got hard again and Chloe gently rub his meatrod. Malik lied on top of his lover and licked her all over. Chloe breathe lightly as his tongue ran over her entire body. Malik thought of a way he can hurt Chloe but in a less brutal way. Malik had Chloe get on all fours and he began spanking her. Chloe moaned and playfully begged for forgiveness. When Malik was done, Chloe's entire butt was red but she loved it.

Chloe saw Malik going for his towel. "Master." Chloe whispered. She lied on her back, spreading her legs and holding her pussy open. "Just one more time. Your way."

That was enough to convince him because Malik started fucking Chloe again. But this time was different. Though this time wasn't as rough, Chloe felt even better than before. Malik's movement's were more loving and passionate than instinctive and forceful.

Chloe held Malik close and nibbled on his neck. "Master, you feel so good."

"So do you." Malik whispered.

They tried numerous positions throughout the night. By morning, they were still in the bathroom and Chloe was covered in Malik's semen. She was confused. Why did Malik being gentle with her feel better than the pain she clearly loved so much. As she was trying to think of a explanation, Malik turned on a shower head so they could wash themselves off. Chloe sat in Malik's lap as he wash her body. In doing so, Chloe came to a conclusion. She knew why it felt better when Malik's true self was making love to her.

"Malik?" Chloe whispered.

Malik was surprised that she actually called him by his name. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" Chloe asked.

"I've only known you for a few days, but yeah. Is that weird?" Malik asked.

"I don't know. But I don't care." Chloe turned around so she was facing Malik. "Malik, I love you."

"I love you too. I hope this doesn't change anything but I love Abby and Chelsey too. I just can't explain it but I love all of you. Sorry." Malik frowned.

"It's okay. I'm happy to be one of your bitches." Chloe smiled.

Malik started laughing. "You're not a bitch. Listen, if you really want to, you can call me master. But at least do it when we're alone, okay?"

"Yes, Master." Chloe nodded.


End file.
